1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique by which apparatuses communicate with each other and process data stored in these apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when data such as images photographed by a digital camera is to be recorded in an external large-capacity recording device, this data such as images is transferred via a PC (Personal Computer). However, from the viewpoint of the convenience of handling, a technique is used by which a digital camera and magnetooptical disk drive corresponding to the USB storage class are directly connected, and data is transferred to the magnetooptical disk drive by using a single button.
Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-055388 discloses a technique by which a detachable recording medium is attached to a camera itself, and sensed image data is recorded on this recording medium.
A camera system described in this disclosed technique is made up of a camera and a data recorder attached to the lens mount of the camera. The camera reads out sensed image data recorded on a first recording medium, and records the readout data in a second recording medium which is detachable via a signal terminal. This technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-055388 can directly transfer data without using any PC.